Absorbent wipe presentation apparatuses for household goods such as paper towels are typically fixed-in-place to cabinetry or occupy countertop space within a home, business, or recreational vehicle. To make household goods more accessible, people are known to set a roll of paper towels on countertops, toilet tank tops, work benches, or to stand the paper towel roll on end upon shelving just inside a cabinet door.
Generally speaking, it would be desirable for individuals to determine at will a preferred location for absorbent wipe presentation apparatuses, and the ability to alter at will their preferred location of absorbent wipe presentation apparatuses in response to changing desires and needs for placement of absorbent wipe presentation apparatuses by the individual. For example, during times when working at a workbench it may be desirable to place a roll of paper towels conveniently positioned and easily accessible adjacent the work surface, while leaving the top of the workbench free, uncluttered, and fully available for the work project.
Having a roll of paper towels lying on the bench top may result in a number of drawbacks while trying to complete the work project. The roll of paper towels can roll off the bench top and onto the floor, making it quite inconvenient to retrieve a towel when desired. If stood on end, the roll can be inadvertently knocked over, and interfere with the work project. With the roll of paper towels in a free state atop the workbench, it typically takes two free hands to secure a paper towel, and at times it is difficult to come up with that second free hand. As such, challenges remain and a need persists for improvements in devices and methods for conveniently and adaptively positioning and repositioning article support apparatuses for household goods in response to an individual's changing desires and needs.